


Liechtenstein x Reader - The Best Birthday

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader decides to come over on Liechtenstein's birthday and she wants to make it the best birthday ever. Does she get her wish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liechtenstein x Reader - The Best Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Liechtenstein! :3 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Liechtenstein :3
> 
> Tell me what you think of this! :3

Liechtenstein giggles softly as she hears the doorbell, knowing who exactly is at her door at this time. She opens the door and invites her closest friend, (Y/n), into her house, smiling at the girl. She blushes softly when the (h/c)-haired girl embraces her suddenly saying, “Happy birthday, Lilli!” 

“Danke, (N/n).” Liech replies softly, returning the hug softly. The two girls have been inseparable ever since (Y/n) became a country, which has been awhile. 

(Y/n) takes the smaller girl’s hand and drags her into the living room before shuffling through her bag, pulling out Liechtenstein’s favorite snacks and her favorite movie. “You didn’t have to, (Y/n)!”

(Y/n) just smiles and nods, “Of course I did! It’s my best friend’s birthday and I want it to be the best one ever!”

(Y/n) puts the movie in the DVD player and turns it on, snuggling on the couch beside Liech, both of them enjoying getting to be close like this. (Y/n) opens the snacks and puts them between the two, in easy reaching range of both of them. They start watching the movie, unconsciously getting closer to each other as the movie progresses. 

The movie eventually ends and they realize that they’re practically laying on top of each other. (Y/n) makes to leave, her face a bright red, but Liechtenstein grabs her arm and says, “Stay. I don’t mind.” 

(Y/n) blushes darker at this but nods, snuggling back into her friend. She smiles when the blonde’s arm wraps around her and pulls her closer, enjoying getting to be this close to her. She nuzzles her face into the smaller country’s neck, hearing the girl purr softly at the feeling. They remain snuggled like this, watching TV together, for a few hours, neither of them wanting to move. 

After a bit, Liechtenstein’s stomach growls softly and she blushes at the noise, causing (Y/n) to giggle softly. “Sounds like someone’s hungry.” She says, standing up and heading to the kitchen. She makes some fondue for her friend, knowing how much the girl loves the food and brings a selection of bread and other things to dip it in.

Liechtenstein’s eyes light up in happiness at the sight of one of her favorite foods, (Y/n) snuggling back in beside her. They start eating while watching TV again, both of them enjoying the taste of the cheese. After a while, they finish the food and put the empty containers on the coffee table in front of him.

They snuggle again, getting more used to it as time goes on. After a bit, Liechtenstein feels (Y/n) nudge her quietly. “Yes, (N/n)?”

“I...have to tell you something.” The girl replies, her voice wavering slightly with nerves.

“What is it, (Y/n)?” Liechtenstein asks concerned, looking down at her closest friend. 

“Ich liebe dich…” The girl replies, just as nervous as before.

Liechtenstein smiles, “Ich liebe dich auch!” She replies, happily. 

(Y/n) looks at her hopefully, “As more than a friend?” She asks, just wanting to make sure.

“Mhm~ As more than a friend.” Liech says, confirming it. (Y/n) then smiles and snuggles closer. 

“I’m glad.” She nuzzles into the blonde girl’s neck, closing her eyes and relaxing in the other’s arms.

Liechtenstein reaches up and strokes (Y/n)’s hair before turning her face to the side. She lifts the other’s chin and presses her lips against the other girl’s, both of them melting into the kiss. They wrap their arms around each other, their legs stretching out onto the rest of the couch as they just relax into the kiss. 

They kiss each other for a while before having to pull away to breathe, both of them smiling as they look each other in the eyes. They lean forward again, their lips meeting once again, but this time, (Y/n) shyly swipes her tongue against the other’s bottom lip. Liechtenstein gasps softly, her mouth falling open at the sensation enough for (Y/n) to push her tongue into her mouth.

(Y/n) begins to explore her mouth, Liechtenstein mewling softly at the sensations. After a little bit, (Y/n) provokes the other’s tongue into wrestling with hers before allowing it to explore her mouth. The (h/c)-haired girl melts into the feelings, releasing similar mewls as the girl did before. They break away to breathe after a while more, both of them just snuggling into each other as they catch their breath. 

(Y/n) turns over in Liechtenstein’s arms to where they both are facing the TV and they watch movies, snuggled even closer than they were before, both of them basking in the new relationship. About halfway through the movie, both girls fall asleep, cuddled close together. 

Switzerland returns home later to see this and he smiles softly, noticing the movie’s credits rolling in the background. He finds a blanket and covers up both girls before going to make dinner for them, putting the finished food in the fridge for whenever they wake up again. He eats for himself and then writes a note for them before heading to his room in the house, tired from a long day of meetings. 

A few hours later, (Y/n) wakes up first and she notices that the fondue dishes are gone, replaced by a note. She reaches for it and pulls it close to her face, recognizing Switzerland’s handwriting.

_I came home and noticed you two sleeping on the couch together, so I left you two alone. There’s dinner in the fridge for you and I’m likely asleep now, so goodnight, you two._

_~Vash_

She smiles at the very simple note and nudges Liechtenstein, showing her the note. Liech smiles as well and they both get up, heading to the kitchen to heat up the food. They eat together before Liechtenstein invites (Y/n) to stay the night since it’s fairly late. (Y/n) quickly agrees and they head to Liechtenstein’s room to sleep together. 

They lay down in Liechtenstein’s bed and snuggle close to each other before (Y/n) looks at her curiously, “So how was your birthday, my little flower?” 

Liechtenstein smiles at the nickname before saying, “It was the best birthday that I’ve had in some time, meine liebe.” 

“Good.” (Y/n) says before nuzzling into the blonde’s neck and closing her eyes. They both fall asleep quickly, happy to be together.


End file.
